


Bang Chan Imagines

by HwangHyunjinnie (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bang Chan Being an Asshole, Dom Bang Chan, F/M, Smut, Top Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HwangHyunjinnie
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

"Jagi." Bang Chan whispers.

You don't answer, biting your lip so hard you taste blood. 

"Jagi, please." Chan's voice is broken and raw. "I'm sorry."

You squeeze your eyes shut and try to ignore him. 

He reaches out to touch your shoulder but you cringe away from him. 

"Jagi, no." He moans, his voice so filled with pain that you turn to face him. His eyes are rimmed with red and his cheeks are stained with tears. The sad, broken boy before you is a startling contrast to the rage-filled monster he was an hour ago. 

The rage-filled monster who yelled at you for an hour straight and then stormed out after telling you he never wanted to see you again.

"Jagi, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please. I'm sorry." 

His knuckles are bloody and split open. You're sure there's probably a wall hurting somewhere. You reach out and gently hold his hand. He breaks down into tears again and you pull his head into your lap. You stroke his white-blonde curls away from his forehead as he sobs. His fingers curl around yours tightly, as if he's afraid you'll leave. You place a kiss on his forehead and nudge his head on to a pillow. You curl up next to his side and he wraps his arms around you, burying his face in your neck. 

"Please don't leave me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on," Minho whined. "We never get any action. Just tell us _one _thing that happens in bed."

Chan shook his head stubbornly. "I said no."

No one noticed Felix slipping off into your bedroom.

The banter continued for another few minutes, before Felix returned.

"Oh my God, look what I found in their room!" He giggled, holding up a collar. 

"Oh shit, girl, Channie makes you wear a collar?" 

Bang Chan looked at the ground, his cheeks flaming. "Put that away."

You just smiled slightly. 

The collar belonged to you, all right.

You just weren't the one wearing it.


End file.
